Loose Ends
by notaneggplant
Summary: One-shot. Takes place years into the future and flashbacks to the end of season 1 (Alex/Piper).


**A/N: All the characters are not mine. Anything similar to other OITNB fics out there are purely coincidental.**

_Piper has never been a person with heavy makeup. When it's a grand occasion, she'd go through the whole routine. But when it's just a quick dinner, like tonight's, she'd just throw on a good pair of jeans and a casual blazer._

_She's done it all and sits on the couch overlooking the street. As soon as she felt herself relaxing, her mind starts to take over. Every year, on this date, she would always remember bits and pieces of her time in Litchfield. It's been years and she's gotten good at blocking what happened, but this time they come back in quick succession. She takes a deep breath and exhales with force, hoping the thoughts would evaporate along. She tries keeping herself busy-Piper has always been good at distractions-rearranging the flower bouquet, straightening out the paintings, all the miniscule details she wouldn't have taken notice otherwise. The apartment was quiet, but her mind is racing and loud._

_And she feels helpless to stop it._

* * *

She fell backwards onto the snow.

Doggett was laying there, blood splattered across her face, and the cross fell out of her hand. Piper took quick breaths and tried to calm herself. She searched for the screwdriver and tossed it as far as she could over the fence. It disappeared into the darkness.

The back door swung open and she saw Fischer walked out. "Chapman! What the fu..."

"She attacked me," Piper said between her breaths. "I came out here and she came after me with the cross." She showed Fischer her palm, cut open, blood still gushing out. Fischer immediately paged all the other guards. "We have an inmate altercation here in backyard B."

"What the hell happened?" Piper heard Bell's voice from the page.

"Doggett is passed out. I think. And Chapman is hurt. I need assistance. Keep all the inmates in the hall."

She helped Piper up. "You need to cover that wound, it's pretty deep. I'll tell Healy and you..."

Piper shook her head furiously when she heard his name and cut Fischer off. "No! Not Healy. Please."

Moments later she saw Bell and Bennet rushed out. She couldn't say anything to Fischer again without tempting questions, so she only gave Fischer a pleading look.

She nodded.

* * *

Caputo had been grilling most of the guards and Piper from 1.30 am. She calmly explained the whole thing but left Healy out of it. She didn't want any more trouble with him than she already had. He listened and asked a few questions along the way, as well as made sure to tell her that he'll be reviewing the security tape footage. She felt herself tensed up, but managed to gave no expression as a response other than a polite nod. He told her to put some ice packs on her knuckles. She thanked him and walked out. She didn't even notice how they were bruised and swollen.

By the time she went back to her cube, it was already 3 am. The cut had been cleaned and wrapped with white band-aid. Black Cindy and Poussey set their eyes on her until she reached her bunk.

"You a'ight, Chapman?"

"Yeah," she replied after a short pause. She looked down at her hand. It happened so fast, and she couldn't remember most of it by now.

She's glad she's still alive.

She's still scared for her life.

"We'll keep a lookout for a while. You just rest. Been a fucking long day for all of us." Taystee said.

Piper just nodded weakly and closed her eyes shut.

To say today has been overwhelming is a grave understatement.

* * *

Piper got up at a little before 5, grabbed her toiletries, and went to the bathroom. She didn't actually sleep, her eyes kept jolted open every time her brain automatically replayed what happened over and over again, and laying on the bunk just made it more tiring. Taystee was still sleeping, so were most of everyone else. It took Piper a second to realize that it's a risky move. She winced at the thought of what Alex had said earlier and knew full well that she'll most likely bump into her, but she pushed it back and head for the shower.

When she walked in, Alex had finished. She looked over and saw Piper, her gaze immediately went to her hand.

"Does it still hurt?"

Piper made a fist and looked down. "It's fine."

Alex leaned in closer and reached for her hand.

"Alex..."

"What the fuck happened, Pipes?"

Piper looked up and could see Alex's eyes were filled with worry and questions. She was on the brim of tears and squeezed her fist harder.

"Don't do that, you're gonna make it worse."

"What are you doing, voluntarily being my binky?"

"Can we not talk about that now?"

"I'm _fine_!"

"Well, clearly, you're not." Alex snapped. "I mean, fuck, you're hurt, Piper! It could've been a lot worse!"

Piper looked down and took a step back. She never liked hearing Alex's angry voice, and the way she barked at Piper made her feel small.

"Can we please not talk about what I said before and just deal with what happened?"

"Oh so your whole speech about 'not running to you' anymore, _ever_, doesn't apply now all of a sudden? You said you don't want me in your life anymore but here you are, breaking your own words. I'm not some puppy-eyed damsel who needs to be rescued, so _leave. me. alone_!"

"God dammit!" Alex placed her hands on Piper's cheeks and kissed her. Piper felt her legs going weak instantly. She didn't reach out for Alex's waist like she usually does when they kiss, but she didn't fight back, either. All the emotions she'd been trying to withheld inside just melted, and she started to sob.

"Hey," Alex pulled back and lifted her chin, "Pipes, it's gonna be okay."

"I'm just so... fucked." even Piper could hear the despair in her voice. She didn't know what to do anymore. The exhaustion, fear, and anger were eating away and she felt herself slowly losing the battle.

Alex noticed people were starting to come in for their showers. Some gave them a suggestive look, others took a glance at Piper's hand, but most of them just ignored the sight.

"Take a shower, we'll talk in the chapel," she whispered into Piper's ear. "Okay?" Piper nodded slowly.

* * *

_The phone rang and to Piper's relief it brings her mind back to the present. She let it ring the second time before she picks up._

_"Hey!" she answers cheerily, knowing who's on the other end. "Where are you?"_

_"I'm about 15 minutes away. This traffic is a fucking mess."_

_"We're not in a hurry, take your time."_

_"Well alright, but I just wanted to let you know. I'll ring again when I'm closer."_

* * *

They were sitting in their usual spot when Piper told her everything.

Larry.

Tiffany.

Healy.

Fischer.

Caputo.

The screwdriver.

"Where is it now?"

"I threw it away over the fence. Hopefully far enough."

"No one has asked you anything about it since?"

Piper shook her head. "Caputo made it a point that he's gonna review the tapes, but so far, nothing."

"Okay. Good."

She could see Alex's mind racing, trying to come up with a plan.

"We need a good alibi for it, just in case. The ground is quiet this morning and the guards have dialed down. If something's up, they would be all up in out hairs right now doing searches, but they're not. You sure Fischer didn't go to Healy?"

"Pretty sure. Besides, what would he have said, that he saw me and Pennsatucky out there and he just walked? She's Caputo's girl, so if she's gonna tell, she's gonna tattle to him."

Piper could still feel the cut wound drying. During their talk, she subconsciously kept making a fist. lt had hurt every time but it didn't stop her. Alex noticed and ignored it at first, but finally she couldn't take it anymore and clasped it firmly.

"Stop."

Piper looked up and saw the flash of concern in Alex's eyes. She opened her palm and laid out her fingers against Alex's, barely making contact at the tips.

"Look, Alex, you don't have to worry about... This. This whole thing, or me, anymore. Okay? I... Really, I can take care of myself. I heard you loud and clear."

She swallowed. Alex didn't say anything and fixated her gaze on their hands. Piper couldn't find anything else to say. "I'm sorry," she whispered, almost too soft for Alex to hear.

Piper could see that Alex was wrestling with her thoughts, unsure of whether she should say anything or not. Of all the years she'd known her, Piper have never seen this side of Alex before.

"I was mad," she finally spoke. "I was mad at you for choosing Larry. And then I was mad at myself for expecting more, because of course you would pick him, and I should've known better. This thing between you and me, Kid... who the fuck knows what's gonna happen next."

Piper leaned closer and placed her head on Alex's shoulder. Alex wrapped her hand around Piper's waist, and they stayed in that position until breakfast time was almost over.

* * *

_Polly, Pete, Finn, and baby Maggie arrived and Piper welcomed them into the apartment. She hadn't seen Finn for a while now and he's getting bigger everyday. He gives her a hug but can only reach her waist, and then proceeded to run around the apartment squealing._

_Piper chuckles and turns her attention to Maggie. She marvels at her new niece and couldn't help herself but pick her up from the stroller._

_"Wait, are we going out? Why are you dressed like that?" Polly asks with a frown._

_"No, no. And come on, it's a party. What do you want me to stay in my sweatshirts?"_

_"Well, it has been known to happen, eh, Pol?" Pete added with a shrug. Piper just manage to stifle her giggle._

_"Where's, uh..."_

_"Stuck in traffic."_

_"See, Pete, that's why I said we should've left sooner. I was right."_

_"Yes, darling, you most certainly are," he replies from the dinner table, rolling his eyes. Piper laughs and closes the door behind her._

* * *

Litchfield was back in a calm state after about a week. The guards had more rounds and random pat downs during the first few days after the incident and by the second week, things were almost back to normal. Someone must have found out about Healy's involvement-Piper suspected it was Fischer-because word got out that he was being transferred. The relief she felt was almost like ecstasy. Pennsatucky was fine but will be relocated to psych once she's recovered, and this time Piper doesn't object even in the slightest bit.

On a sunny afternoon in the spring, she went outside to the track and saw Watson running. She gave Piper a nod and half a smile. They ran together at first, but she quickly outpaced Piper.

"How's your hand, Chapman?"

"It's fine."

"Don't be causin' no more trouble now," Jenkins said with a smirk. Piper smiled and told her that it's the furthest thing from her mind.

"Uh, seem like you gotta visitor back there." Piper turned and saw Alex standing by the door. She couldn't help but smile as Alex gave her a small wave. Piper waved back and walked towards her.

"You heard?"

Pipper nodded. "I got lucky."

"_We_ got lucky," Alex replied, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Piper's ear. She couldn't help but blush. Alex reached for Piper's arms and slowly pulled her in for a hug.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lose you again."

Piper buried her face in Alex's chest and let her whole body relaxed in her arms. "What do you mean?"

Piper could feel Alex's embrace tightened.

She remembered that night in Bangkok all those years ago. A storm had raged in out of nowhere, and they were both stuck in the hotel room. They spent the entire night in bed. Whenever the thunder got louder, Alex would instinctively pulled her closer.

She loved it.

Alex took a deep breath and kissed the top of her head. "No more free-falling. No more. No more of that shit if it means I'm gonna lose you again."

Piper looked up and gave Alex a squint.

"What?"

She bent her head down and gave Piper a quick peck on the forehead. "I've been here a long time, and I've seen some fucked up shit in my life, but I don't think I've ever been as scared as that night. The guards were yelling at us to stay put, and I looked for you but you weren't there, and I almost lost it. Nichols calmed me down and I just barely managed. I was so relieved when I saw you in the shower, Pipes. I can't go through that again. I know I said you'd get 'adventures' with me, that all bets are off, but the truth is... fuck all of that. That shit is behind me now. I don't want... Just. No more."

They were both on the edge of tears but Alex chuckled it off. "Look, I still have a lot of time left, but you don't. So you'll get out of this fucking hell hole, and you do whatever you want to do as long as it's legal."

They both laughed.

"And I'll get my act together, I swear to god, and I'll get the fuck outta here, and..."

Piper silenced Alex's ramble with a kiss, tears streaming down her face.

"I heart you."

She saw Alex's face lit up. The corners of her mouth slowly turned upward, and she gave Piper the biggest smile she'd ever seen.

* * *

_The adults were all gathering around the table._

_Polly and Pete._

_Cal and Neri._

_Piper's parents._

_Piper._

_Alex._

_Dinner was served and they all have a glass of champagne in their hands. Pete stands up and taps his glass with a small fork._

_"To the Vausemans!"_

_Everyone clinked their glasses and took a sip._

_Alex pulls Piper closer and gives her a kiss._

_"Happy anniversary, Kid."_


End file.
